Problem: 22 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 31 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $22 + 31$ cars. $22 + 31 = 53$ cars.